


La pietra filosofale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Numero [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una riflessione di Van Hohenheim, il numero 23.Partecipa a: Ipse Dixit.Prompt:"L'infelicità è più comune della felicità".[Vikings]
Series: Numero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629451
Kudos: 2





	La pietra filosofale

La pietra filosofale

Da sempre, nella condizione umana, l’infelicità è stata più comune della felicità e lo sarà sempre. Io sono l’esempio del peccato e dell’impossibilità di raggiungere la serenità, per quanto la si cerchi.

Io, numero 2 3 , nacqui a  Xerxes . Stupido, ignorante, facilmente manipolabile, mi arrabbiavo spesso come te, Ed, ma non avevo la tua volontà neanche in quello.

Il mio nome mi venne dal male, così come tutto quello che so.

Io volevo solo una famiglia, tu e tuo fratello siete ciò che desideravo. Per questo sono scappato. Avevo paura scopriste cosa avevo fatto, come il sangue mi aveva cambiato.

Era meglio per voi un padre silenzioso e odioso che… me. Io cosa avevo da offrire a due piccoli geni intraprendenti?

Avete scoperto come l’Alchimia che mi apparteneva fosse falsa, corrotta. Ora siete pronti per la conoscenza reale di questo mondo, per l’unità del tutto. Noi siamo un unico, ed è la natura che lo racconta.

Voi avete capito subito in che trappola eravate finiti. Io sentivo l’odore del sangue e della morte, ma continuavo a tenere l’homunculus nell’ampolla tra le mani. Ero solo diventato il docile schiavo di qualcosa d’altro. Divenni uomo, ma volli sentirmi sempre apprendista per il mio maestro, lunga barba e sguardo truce, ma dentro non cambiai mai. Ero sempre il solito sciocco, facile al pianto, ignorante della verità!

Vidi e fui cambiato dalla VERITA’ in persona!

Non volevo l’immortalità, ma solo servire il mio re e lo vidi morire nel più atroce dei modi. Solo ora so quanto se lo fosse meritato. Pensavamo tutti volesse aiutare il suo popolo, non sacrificarlo nel timore della vecchiaia.

Il mio maestro, invece, venne a sua volta ingannato. Non avrei mai voluto perdesse la vita e... l'anima.

Io, Hohenheim, il cui sangue aveva creato il primo degli abomini, fui costretto a un’immortalità che per me era invece una condanna indesiderata. Si potrebbe dire: chi ha il pane non ha i denti.

Può parlare così solo chi non sa cosa successe intorno al centro alchemico in cui mi trovavo. La mia intera gente fu condannata a soffrire eternamente. Non più uomini, anime eternamente disperate.

Io camminai a lungo tra i loro cadaveri. Nessuno fu risparmiato, a prescindere da sesso, età, meriti e condizioni di salute. Poi scoprii che urlavano, dentro di me, sacrificati eternamente come anime dannate perché io potessi vivere per sempre.

Sei stato tu, mio adorato figlio, a dar loro la libertà. Mio piccolo Edward, anche in te scorre il mio sangue, ma hai raddrizzato con la tua intelligenza a tutti i torti della mia ingenuità.

Nel giro di una notte scomparve Xerxes. Sarebbe risuccesso, mio adorato Alphonse, ed io non avrei potuto accettarlo. Perché voi due, i miei figli, per quel maledetto essere dell’ampolla, quell’agglomerato nero da un occhio solo che non avevo temuto a sufficienza, eravate solo dei sacrifici. Rubò le mie fattezze, ma tanto ormai anche io non ero più un uomo.

La pietra filosofale che tanto cercavate, ero io.


End file.
